The Conspiracy
by Sujuli3nne
Summary: Alex Liddell wanted nothing more but to be alone in his dreams. But, she wasn't going to let that happen. Falling down the rabbit hole, Alex gets more than he can expect.
1. Prelude

**Prelude:**

It was mid-December, that night where only the moon stood tall, casting its light. The snow was pilling up more than usual.

When I was young, I loved staring at it for hours nonstop with him. It was the second thing that made me happy, other than him. I made up a story about how the snow covered the trees and grass, like it was a blanket. Mother Nature had only casted it on winters especially, and praising them for the flowers that looked so beautiful this spring.

I remembered mentioning that to him at least once and he laughed saying that was pretty good. I loved the praise I received and his laugh which made me filled my heart.

Still, when I look back at it all, it haunts me till no end. Even looking at the snow, that fallen night couldn't turn me around.

Reality was slowly leaving my fingers. I was unable to hold all the pieces of my shattered past.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The rain was pouring, dripping through the window planes as the thunder was suddenly becoming more intense as the evening rose on, but even the rain mixed with the clashing thunder couldn't block out everything. The house could have been declared completely empty if it wasn't for flickering lights that were being casted in the upper right side window.

Two doors down at the very end of the hallway, a series of ear-splitting screams were tossed in every direction as the boy pinned to bed shook and turned underneath the heavy body. A cry for mercy as his eyes couldn't bear looking at the figure right in front of him. All at once, the feelings the boy had felt for this man, parental love that had been embedded in the chest of the boy were now crumbling down right in front to him.

His own father was now a beast to him, a raging beast that whenever he caught sight of those golden set of locks the immediate action was to blame the boy for everything that had gone wrong. His abusive ways towards the boy were frequent now, almost all the time. Continuously the father in his wasted state wanted more to break the spirit of the boy. Battered hands caught the smaller boy's dominate hand and hung it above his head. The mouse like squeal from his son made the father snicker. The strong scent for alcohol from the man's clothing and breathe was enough for the blonde haired boy to guess how long the drinking had been.

"It was your entire fault, Alex. " The way he emphasized his name was enough for Alex to hope he wouldn't say any more, but once he had started with those six words he knew it'd be hard to escape. Alex tugged at his chest, beating it as hard struggling to get out, but his father only made a dashing charge towards the other small wrist and forcibly hung it up with Alex's left hand. "Who said it was appropriate to hit your father?" he angrily pronounced as his grip on the tender wrists began to strengthen and bruise.

Alex whimpered at the pain and bit his lip in frustration, turning his eyes to the opposite direction from his crazed father's. "Please...Stop it, father." Blue eyes briefly took a peek and watched in horror as his own hands were about to be tied right above him. The feel of the rugged rope against Alex's skin got him squirming in the bed as he kept pleading and tossing around to be freed "Get off me! NO! ", Alex screamed to his lungs as he was able to finally break free from the gasps and kick his own father down from the bed.

Thunder and rain rose as the floor of the room shook with a thump from the fall of a body. A groan was casted from the older man's lips after the fall, as he slowly got up to his feet but was unable to fully get up as Alex quickly comprehended the glass bottle near the night stand. Grabbing it the blonde deliberately let the bottle collide upon the man's head, shattering it into pieces. Steady breathes were counted for as Alex dropped the remaining bottle and bolted for the door.

Gaining speed as his bare feet rushed down the stairs, and headed out the door, not caring for the rain or the darkness of night fall. Panting, Alex kept running to somewhere, just anywhere he could be alone and juggled all his thoughts freely. But, where was that? What was the only place he could found solitude when all of reality was crashing around him. Splashing around him, the rain soaked his whole body now that he had been running for quite some time. Alex, who had only been looking straight as he was running, turned his head and saw it.

Slowly, stopping his pace and walking toward the tree accompanied with the rose brushes which were still not ready to bloom. Alex fell to his knees, his fingertips tracing the small cravings upon the tree's low truck; suddenly emotions started running through him finally making him shred a tiny tear. Quietly, Alex began to sob and he curled himself in a ball like shape as began to fall deep into a trance. The rain having suddenly disappeared soon after the boy had let his eyes droop in sleep.

The boy let his mind wander into those pleasant memories he had so keenly kept hidden now. The faces of his love ones, the ray of happiness in his bleak childhood. Alex only wanted to be alone with them.

Though, the peaceful state of sleep was soon interrupted by the pitter patter of feet drew closer to Alex. Batting and rubbing his eyes repeatedly until he could clearly see, Alex irritated and annoyed questioned around as to what was making those ridiculous pattering.

"Oh, it's a just a rabbit…A rabbit? ", and it wasn't just any normal kind of rabbit as Alex could see, "That's curious, why does he have clothes on? Oh wait! Don't go, please!", Alex requested even as the rabbit began to hop farther away from him.

Not even questioning as to why he followed the rabbit, or even why bother following it but he felt a certain attachment to the rabbit. Mystical and magical as though he had felt this once before. It tugged upon his heart strings and it made him wonder more, why? Why was this feeling so familiar that it almost hurts to even remember? But, he wasn't foreign to these feelings, they knew where to pinch and poke at. Even without the full knowledge it had been doing it.

As Alex could tell from far away, the rabbit was white colored and dressed in small red vest which actually made him look quite darling. Though, it was strange. Why would a rabbit go skipping with a vest on? Unless, its owner was quite weird and disturbed, Alex would have a better understanding. The blonde haired boy grinned, triumphing at his success as he was able to catch the rabbit near its rabbit hole.

Only to be so naïve to think that the hole wasn't too deep was an idiotic choice, Alex reached his hand farther for a feel, to fall head down deep into the hole. A sweet giggle was quietly heard soon after. _"Soon, my little pet and you'll meet your new family"_.

* * *

><p>Its a more proper version of chapter 1, I only had so much time before to write the other one that I didn't want to end up brain dead so I just wrote most of what I wanted it to contain that day then ended up sleeping right after lol<p>

So, heres a new copy. Didn't bother to read though...So sorry if their is any mistakes ;A;


End file.
